


Stone Cold

by broken_sunshine



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Hannah feels so cold.





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thirteen Reasons Why or the characters.

Hannah could've cared less about her parents catching her right now. She was drunk and had a new fresh bottle to her lips. She drunk it. She liked the feeling. It gave her warmth for a few beautiful moments. 

She was so cold. Ever since-ever since the...She still could not confess to herself what happened. 

She was stone cold. Never to be warm again.


End file.
